


lmao its fine

by ChpNinjaChick



Series: lmao this is dumb [1]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Crack, Cussing, M/M, The Weight Of Lies, lmao im sorry, twol au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24696181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChpNinjaChick/pseuds/ChpNinjaChick
Summary: the reveal goes down, but its not what you expect
Relationships: Grian/Mumbo
Series: lmao this is dumb [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1968775
Comments: 5
Kudos: 123





	lmao its fine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BastardBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardBin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Weight of Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20027974) by [BastardBin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardBin/pseuds/BastardBin). 



grian’s eyes widened as he stared in horror at mumbo who gaped back at him, eyes locked onto the black wings on grian’s back. tears formed in the demon’s eyes and he looked down as he attempted to explain himself. "uh,uh… i can ex-"

mumbo cut him off, “so… uh who’s uh, wings are those?”

“i-uh” grian’s head shot up “wait, what?!”  _ why does he sound so nonchalant? and why is that his first question?? _

"well i mean you're clearly a demon too right? so they can't be your wings…" mumbo replied, confused.

grian’s tears were halted in their tracks, “uh… well they’re uh.. yours?"”

"mine--"

"wait,  **too** ??" grian’s mind was racing.  _ what the fuck what the fuck what the fuck _ “ **what do you mean too** ????”

_"_ well that's the thing… those weren't my wings either… i'm a demon too and stole from some angel…" mumbo dropped his glamor, horns appearing and angel markings vanishing. 

“wh- i- uh-  **huhhhhhh? you mean i've been freaking out about this all this time for no reason** ?!?!?!?!?!!" grian's world starts to crumble around him, what was he panicking for all along? he could have just been with mumbo but he was worried about hurting him, even though they were the  **same** !

“i mean… i guess? i didn’t realize we did the same thing, i totally believed you were an angel.” mumbo replied sheepishly.

".....well…. i guess now is a good time to tell you that the only reason i ran away after we kissed is because i thought you deserved better than a lying demon…" grian revealed.

“but i guess we’re  _ both _ lying demons what the fuck?” 

they both stared at each other with disbelief, but it only took a couple of moments of silence for them to realize everything that had just happened, and then suddenly they were kissing, horns knocking together. desperate to make up for all of their mistakes and all the missed time not in each others arms.

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> "wait what if mumbo was ALSO a demon and grian's stolen wings were deadass already stolen. that would be fucking hilarious" my dumbass suddenly had this thought while reading the latest chapter of twol and me and a friend busted this out in like 10 minutes.


End file.
